Estou Apaixonado
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Uma maldição chega à vida de dois jovens forçando-os a unir-se a alguém mais para poder salvar suas almas. Que sorte correrão com as pessoas que lhes elegeram?
1. Elegidos para sempre

**Titulo:** Estou apaixonado

**Autor:** Araleh Snape

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Advertências:** MPREG, morte de personagem, trios, adulto/menor

**Gênero:** angustia, drama, romance, tragédia.

**Resumo:** Uma maldição chega à vida de dois jovens forçando-os a unir-se a alguém mais para poder salvar suas almas. Que sorte correrão com as pessoas que lhes elegeram?

**Capitulo um: Eleitos Para Sempre **

Essa noite, Harry não tinha ideia do porque tinha sido citado no escritório do Diretor. Por mais que tentava recordar, não encontrava um motivo, suas qualificações iam bem, e também não existia nenhum poder maligno ameaçando ao mundo.

Todo esse curso Harry por fim tinha experimentado o que é ter uma vida tranquila, Voldemort foi derrotado por ele e por Dumbledore durante a batalha no Ministério, e agora o único que poderia estresa-lo era melhorar suas médias.

Tomou ar ao chegar junto à gárgula. Estava a ponto de pronunciar a contrassenha quando escutou uns passos se acercando. Ao olhar a sua direita descobriu a Draco caminhando pressuroso para ele.

Harry esboçou um minúsculo sorriso. Apesar dos maus momentos vividos durante seus primeiros cinco anos de estudos, finalmente tinham feito as pazes. Não podiam se considerar os melhores amigos, no entanto já conseguiam ter conversas amáveis ocasionalmente e ainda que até o momento nenhum dos dois o confessasse, sabiam que existia um peculiar rastro de empático carinho entre ambos.

— Também te chamaram? —perguntou Draco ao chegar junto a seu colega.

— Sim, mas nem ideia tenho do porquê… Acho que a última vez que calquei esse despacho foi depois da queda de Sirius pelo Véu, de modo que me temo que relaciono o escritório do Diretor com más notícias.

Draco assentiu. Recordava bem nesse dia, pois a partir de então sua perspectiva tinha mudado. Seu pai passou em vários meses em prisão até que finalmente não pôde o suportar mais e se suicidou. E um par de semanas atrás foi chamado por Dumbledore para informar-lhe que sua mãe tinha perdido a vida a mãos de sua própria irmã Bellatrix por questões de herança. Agora a malvada mulher se encontrava em prisão. Mas tais notícias também predisponham a Draco a não se sentir tranquilo por ter sido chamado aos escritórios de Dumbledore.

Harry pronunciou a contrassenha e entrou através da porta que apareceu depois de que a gárgula se fizesse a um lado. Draco foi atrás dele, ambos permaneceram em silêncio enquanto a escada os subia.

De vez em quando trocavam um sorriso tentando se animar. O moreno surpreendia-se de não sentir já nenhuma antipatia pelo loiro, quiçá se condoía profundamente pelas perdas que tinha sofrido recém. Pelo menos ele tinha a Remus, e Sirius finalmente tinha sido resgatado do Véu três meses após seu desaparecimento, de modo que sua vida parecia ir por bom rumo… algo que não podia se assegurar de tudo com respeito a Draco Malfoy.

— Se culpam-nos de algo, te jogarei toda a culpa, Potter. —caçoou Draco ao chegar à porta. —Após tudo é o consentido e não te castigarão.

— Se culpam-nos de algo, me jogarei toda a culpa, Malfoy. —respondeu seguindo a broma. — Após tudo é o delicado e não pode com os castigos.

Draco golpeou amistosamente o ombro de Harry, mas ao escutar que a porta se abria voltaram a se pôr sérios, não era conveniente chegar com rostos sorridentes quando temiam se encontrar em problemas.

Mal deram um passo adiante, e ambos souberam que o assunto era mais grave do que supunham. Kingsley, agora Ministro de Magia, estava sentado em frente a Dumbledore, atrás dele permaneciam parados dois magos que Harry sabia eram seus secretários pessoais.

Olho louco Moody também estava presente, sentado em uma poltrona, seu olho mágico girava sem parar, enquanto o resto de sua expressão era de franco desgosto.

O último das personagens presentes era Severus Snape. Também não via-se-lhe muito cômodo, ainda que mais bem parecia preocupado mais que molesto. De qualquer forma, Harry sabia que sua presença devia de ser temida.

Ainda que para Draco resultou todo o contrário, ver a seu padrinho aí lhe inspirou confiança, e rapidamente foi a ocupar um lugar a seu lado. Harry viu como Severus lhe recebia com um sorriso, mas antes de que lhe surpreendessem os olhando, esquivou o rosto para o lado contrário.

— Pode sentar-te, Harry. —convidou-lhe Dumbledore ao ver que seu pupilo permaneceu de pé.

Harry assentiu e ocupou a cadeira mais próxima que tinha, mas também tentando estar o mais afastado possível dos demais, a voz que tinha percebido em Dumbledore lhe corroborou a presença de problemas.

O idoso diretor pôs-se de pé junto com Kingsley, e ambos levavam em suas mãos um par de pergaminhos.

— As notícias que devemos lhes dar são complicadas. —começou o idoso, com tal rigidez que Harry sentiu seu estômago se contrair se temendo o pior, sobretudo porque Dumbledore nem sequer se tinha molestado em esquivar o tema oferecendo seus acostumados caramelos. — Primeiro que nada, devo lhe comunicar, jovem Malfoy, que sua tia Bellatrix tem morrido em prisão.

Draco assentiu sem fazer nenhuma expressão, realmente não se importava no absoluto o que lhe sucedesse com essa mulher que tinha terminado com sua família. Dumbledore respirou fundo, e então Harry pensou que realmente aquela notícia nem sequer a considerava tão importante como o que diriam a seguir.

— Bellatrix antes de morrer formulou uma antiga maldição já praticamente esquecida… uma maldição que seguramente pensou seria sua melhor vingança.

— De que se trata? —interveio Severus sujeitando solidário a mão de Draco, quem já começava a se temer o alvo dessa maldição.

E ao que parece não se equivocava, pois Dumbledore se lhe acercou para em seguida estender o pergaminho que tinha em sua mão. No entanto não o leu, tão só suspirou e o colocou sobre o colo do professor de poções.

— Nesse pergaminho consolidou a maldição. —prosseguiu Dumbledore. — Temos tentado encontrar uma forma de invalida-lo, mas até o momento tão só sabemos que é impossível de se fazer… A maldição era usada por antigos magos egípcios com tendência às artes escuras, seu objetivo era se livrar dos faraós que assumiriam o trono antes de chegar a sua maioria de idade.

Dumbledore guardou silêncio ao ver que o Professor de Poções amassava o pergaminho, tinha estado o lendo em silêncio e ao que parece o escrito tinha provocado que sua palidez se acentuasse.

— Eu o tomarei. —disse com gravidade, alçando a mirada para ver para o Diretor.

— Temo-me, Severus que isso é impossível.

— De que está falando?

— Não deve de ter nenhum laço sanguíneo ou amizade para realizar o vínculo… teu apadrinhado impede que o realize.

— Q-que vínculo? —atreveu-se a perguntar Draco.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, e o loiro se dedicou aos olhar a todos alternadamente, esperando encontrar em alguém a resposta que buscava.

— Precisa realizar esse vínculo antes de cumprir a maioria de idade. —disse Severus finalmente, apertando com mais força a mão de Draco. — Ou caso contrário, se consumará uma maldição mortal.

— Que vínculo? —repetiu a cada vez mais atemorizado.

— Um vínculo de casamento.

Draco gemeu audivelmente ao escutá-lo, ainda incrédulo pelo informado, no entanto, o rosto tenso de seu padrinho era a prova que precisava para saber que não estava sendo presa de um engano.

— Mas tem que ter um modo de reverter a maldição verdade? —perguntou titubeante.

— Não há, jovem Malfoy. Sua tia assegurou-se de pôr sua própria vida a mudança de garantir o cumprimento da norma… Usou sua alma para selar a maldição, por isso não podemos a anular. Se não contrai casal e fusiona sua magia com a de outra pessoa, sua própria alma se perderá atraída pela de Bellatrix.

— Mas é horrível! Eu não quero me casar ainda! —exclamou enfurecido e assustado.

— Lamentavelmente isso já não está em suas mãos, jovem Malfoy.

— Mas porquê não vou poder decidir sobre minha vida?!

— Porque morreria, é que talvez não tem ficado claro?

Draco apertou fortemente os lábios. A seu lado, Severus mantinha-se tenso, tinha os olhos fixos no nada, como forçando seu cérebro em concentrar em uma solução. Finalmente levantou o rosto em busca do Diretor.

— Suponho que manteremos isto em segredo até que Draco possa eleger verdadeiro?

— Posso fazê-lo? —perguntou Draco, pela primeira vez com uma luz de esperança.

— Tivesse-se podido se a maldição não fosse conhecida já.

— Conhecida por quem? —interrompeu Severus pondo-se de pé, Draco seguiu lhe, preocupado pelo rumo dos acontecimentos. — Achei que Draco tinha o direito de ser informado antes disso.

— E assim foi… Mas ao momento em que se revelou o pergaminho nos escritórios do Ministério, tinha alguém mais presente. E essa pessoa em seguida reclamou ao jovem Malfoy para si. Como bem sabe, Severus, o primeiro tem prioridade, por esse motivo agora teu afilhado tem perdido o privilégio de eleger.

— Quem tem sido?

Lentamente, outro das pessoas se pôs de pé, apoiado em sua bengala enquanto dirigia a Draco um mordaz sorriso.

— Será um deleite livrá-lo de semelhante maldição, jovem Malfoy. —sibilou Olho louco sem dissimular seu gozo pela mirada repulsiva que o loiro lhe dirigiu.

— Não pode estar falando em sério, Albus! —refutou Snape colocando-se em frente a Draco de maneira protetora, o garoto não deixava de tremer.

— Tenho tentado fazer racionar a nosso amigo, mas não tem acedido a renunciar à petição. —manifestou Dumbledore com profundo pesar.

— Jamais renunciaria ao prazer de poder ajudar a um jovenzinho tão encantador. —prosseguiu Olho Louco dando um passo para Draco.

— Nem se ocorra tocá-lo! —bramou Snape apontando-lhe com sua varinha.

— Um dos motivos pelo qual me comprazo em me oferecer a dominar deste jovenzinho, é precisamente essa reação, Snape… Obrigado por prodiga-la e saber que isto não é em vão.

— Baixa essa varinha, Severus. —pediu Dumbledore fazendo ver ao Professor que estavam em presença da autoridade máxima do Ministério.

Severus entendeu a indireta, em prisão não poderia ajudar a Draco, de modo que se engolindo seu orgulho e ódio por Olho Louco, deixou do ameaçar.

— Acho que minha presença já não é necessária. —manifestou o ex auror. — E tenho muitas coisas por fazer para preparar nosso casamento, jovenzinho… Ao fim aprenderá o que são os bons modais, pequeno furão.

Draco estremeceu-se de horror. Ainda que esse Olho Louco não era o mesmo que lhe enfeitiçou de tal atroz maneira, era impossível não o relacionar, ademais as miradas lascivas que lhe dirigia lhe embargavam de náuseas.

— Não me vou unir a esse homem! —gritou quando se teve marchado. — Prefiro morrer se é necessário, mas não permitirei que me toque!

— Prometo-lhe que faremos o possível pelo fazer mudar de opinião. —afirmou Dumbledore. — Ainda temos tempo, ainda que também devemos tomar em conta que não há outro candidato.

Draco abraçou-se de Severus, estava realmente assustado por todo o sucedido. O professor correspondeu-lhe acariciando lhe as costas esperando tranquilizá-lo, ainda que sabia que a ele nada o consolaria se estivesse em seu lugar.

— Eu… eu poderia?

Todos se giraram para Harry, quem todo esse tempo tinha estado calado oculto em seu lugar, mas não podia continuar mais tempo sem participar na reunião.

— Você poderia que, Potter? —grunhiu Severus pela abrupta interrupção.

— Se eu poderia reclamar a Draco? —perguntou Harry, sua voz soou muito insegura e evitando olhar tanto ao loiro como a seu padrinho.

— Pode fazê-lo? —quis saber Draco, aquilo era melhor que ter que se enlaçar a Olho Louco.

— Não, não pode. —respondeu Dumbledore caminhando para Harry.

Severus apartou-se de Draco para pôr atenção, novamente encontrou o tom de voz do idoso demasiado sério para seu gosto.

— Porque não? —inquiriu Harry. — Não temos laços sanguíneos. —agregou, sentindo a pulsante mirada escura sobre ele, e mais se forçou em não voltear a olhar.

— Mas sim há um de amizade. —refutou o Diretor. — E ainda que compraze-me ver que te ofereceste, Harry, sinceramente espero que alguém mais siga seu exemplo. Em fim, o fato é que há um impedimento pior, é menor de idade e…

— E então porque fui convidado a esta reunião?

Dumbledore calou, não podia dizer o seguinte. Severus entornou os olhos endossando o questionamento de Harry, também não entendia sua presença se nenhum dos dois podia ajudar. Kingsley, quem também tinha permanecido em silêncio, decidiu ajudar a seu amigo, e se acercando a Harry, lhe estendeu o outro pergaminho.

— Lamento-o, Harry… a maldição estende-se também a ti.

O moreno de olhos verdes empalideceu olhando o documento na mão do Ministro. Ainda trémulo o sujeitou, o abriu mas estava demasiado afetado para poder entender nem uma sozinha palavra… No entanto, já sabendo que Snape tinha aceitado o de Draco, soube que nem sequer era necessário o ler para saber que já estava perdido.

— Moody…?

— Não, Harry. —lhe aclarou Dumbledore. — Ele entrou aos escritórios de Kingsley quando nos inteirávamos da parte correspondente ao jovem Malfoy. Marchou-se sem sequer saber que estava incluído… igual como acaba de suceder.

— Eu sim posso eleger?

— A quem elegeria, Harry?

O moreno baixou a mirada ante o questionamento de Dumbledore… Alguém que não o unisse uma amizade ou o sangue… Realmente era uma eleição complicada, mas pelo menos cria ter tempo para pensar.

— Ainda não sei… quiçá deva o estudar a consciência. —respondeu titubeante.

— Parece-me que não é boa ideia nos arriscar. —manifestou Dumbledore. — Tem sido um descuido permitir que Alastor se inteirasse dessa maneira, eu nunca pensei que pudesse atuar tão mesquinho, mas há pessoas das que poderíamos esperar qualquer coisa.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Que não posso te permitir que saia deste escritório sem ter elegido a alguém de minha inteira confiança.

Harry volteou a olhar a Kingsley, este lhe sorriu suavemente.

— Sempre me considerei teu amigo, Harry.

O garoto sorriu nervoso compreendendo o que queria dizer. Girou a olhar para os empregados do Ministério, mas Dumbledore acercou-se a ele acariciando suavemente seu cabelo.

— O enlace inclui fusões de magia, Harry, nenhum deles poderia controlar a sua.

Harry assentiu. Fechou os olhos compreendendo que somente ficava uma pessoa nessa habitação que não o unia nenhum laço. Tinha sido o primeiro em sua mente, mas recusava-se sequer a propô-lo. E deu-se a si mesmo a razão quando escutou sua voz, tão dura e desdenhosa como sempre.

— Esse é o motivo pelo qual me chamaste?! —protestou enfurecido. — Pois não, nunca o farei, não tenho nenhuma obrigação, Albus!

— Achei que era a pessoa mais digna para assumir tal privilégio, Severus… E inclusive pensei que te ofereceria voluntariamente, tal como Harry se propôs, com toda generosidade, para ajudar ao jovem Malfoy.

— Maldição, não! —exclamou exasperado. — Olha a Draco, ele é quem precisa ajuda, não pode permitir que esse homem o toque, sabe que tem todas as más intenções do mundo!

— E precisamente por isso agora penso em Harry! —bramou imponente. — Quisesse ajudar a seu afilhado, mas já não é possível, tem sido reclamado e não quero que outro garoto tenha que passar pelo mesmo!

— Pois diga a esse ex Auror que tem a opção de pedir a Potter! —resmungou Severus a cada vez mais enfurecido. — Com toda segurança preferirá se combinar com o prêmio maior e libertará a Draco!

Um pesado silêncio apoderou-se do despacho do Diretor depois das ásperas palavras de Severus Snape.

Harry voltou-se a sentar em sua cadeira, suas mãos apertavam fortemente a teia de sua calça enquanto lutava por não se pôr a chorar em frente a todos… Olhou a Draco, se abraçando novamente de Severus agora que podia existir uma esperança para ele.

Dumbledore também se deixou cair sobre a cadeira mais próxima, tinha que reconhecer que era muito provável que Moody aceitasse o intercâmbio, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida teve que reconhecer que sua predileção por Harry lhe estava impedindo ser imparcial.

— Faça. —sussurrou Harry, e odiou-se por escutar sua voz avariada. — Diga-lhe a Moody que pode pedir a mim para que liberte a Draco… assim ele poderá buscar a alguém mais.

Dumbledore assentiu com pesar. Kigsley não poderia crer o que escutava, lhe parecia completamente injusto que Harry se sacrificasse sempre.

Draco abandonou finalmente os braços de seu padrinho e acercou-se a Harry se ajoelhand em frente a ele.

— Se não fosse porque é um garoto muito ordinário, te juro que esta noite me tivesse apaixonado de ti. —assegurou apertando as mãos de Harry entre as suas.

— Pois que dor ter perdido a oportunidade. —respondeu fingindo um rosnado.

— De todos os modos odeio quando adota a personalidade de San Potter, e não penso permitir que te converta em meu herói… eu sairei dessa bagunça por mim mesmo.

— Mas…

— Nada de "birras", Potter… Eu não quero me arriscar a que um louco de olhos se apodere de sua magia e termine convertendo em outro mago escuro… quem nos defenderia então? —concluiu sorrindo.

Draco inclinou-se para dar um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha de Harry, e depois de incorporar-se, dirigiu-se para o Diretor.

— Não se preocupem por mim… Esse idiota ex auror não sabe com quem se meteu.

Dumbledore assentiu, sentindo-se profundamente orgulhoso, pela primeira vez, desse garoto tão surpreendente. Tomando ar, Draco girou-se agora para seu padrinho, quem continuava lhe olhando impávido por suas palavras.

— Não pretendo te forçar a nada, mas se nas mãos de alguém estivesse me salvar, verdade que quereria que o fizesse?

Severus desviou a mirada sem atrever-se a pronunciar nem uma palavra, podia sentir os olhos de todos os presentes fixos nele, mas não… se recusava a sacrificar sua vida desse modo.

— Ainda que ele me propusesse… —interveio Harry. —… eu não quero. Buscarei a alguém que valha a pena.

— Claro, seguramente sente-se demasiado valioso para alguém como eu verdadeiro? —grunhiu Snape volteando a vê-lo, seus olhos destelavam de fúria.

— Qualquer um, Snape!... Qualquer um é mais valioso que um covarde que seguramente me teme tanto como lhe teme a minha magia.

Os punhos de Severus se tensaram ainda mais. Ninguém disse nada, ainda que Draco se apartou contendo um ligeiro sorriso pela incitação de Harry.

— Vou demonstrar-te, pequeno fedelho insolente, que posso te manejar a meu completo desejo… —sibilou Severus se acercando até ficar ajoelhado junto a Harry, tal como uns segundos dantes estivesse Draco. —… Eu, Severus Snape, te reclamo, Potter, para mim só para mim!

Harry manteve a cara em alto, observando desafiante a seu Professor, contendo um estremecimento pela bravia mirada imposta sobre ele.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma fic no ar... sinceramente estou feliz por traduzir mais essa maravilhosa fic!**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu :p**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	2. É uma promessa

**Capitulo dois: É uma promessa **

Harry entrou à Sala Comum tentando mostrar-se o mais sereno possível. Sorriu a meia ao ver a seus amigos sentados no mesmo lugar de sempre, Hermione estudando, Ron fingindo o fazer. O ruivo foi o primeiro que levantou a mirada e ao o ver, deixou a um lado seus pergaminhos para o chamar.

Harry acercou-se sentando-se em uma poltrona acolchoada, e suspirou fundo e cansado.

— Que queria Dumbledore? —interrogou-lhe Ron.

— Nada importante, só que devo me casar com Severus Snape para salvar minha alma.

Harry jogou a cabeça para atrás, fechou os olhos fortemente para não pensar demasiado na mirada cheia de ódio de Snape sobre ele. Ainda que não podia olhar a seus amigos, sabia que ainda não processavam a notícia, mas já se imaginava a Hermione abandonando finalmente sua tarefa, e a Ron com a mandíbula até o chão.

De repente, a gargalhada histérica de Ron rompeu o silêncio. Harry abriu os olhos para fixar em seu amigo, quem de repente deixou de rir ao notar sua seriedade.

— Diga-me faz favor que estás caçoando. —suplicou quase chorando. — É uma péssima broma, mas tem que o ser.

— Não, não estou caçoando, devo me unir a Severus Snape antes de cumprir minha maioria de idade, ou uma maldição de morte se consumirá. —respondeu como se não entendesse a gravidade do assunto.

— Que classe de maldição? —interveio Hermione.

Harry sorriu suavemente, não podia esperar menos, sua amiga sempre se preocuparia por pesquisar todo o investigável.

— Não o sei, Hermione… a decretou Bellatrix, de modo que já poderá te imaginar o maligna e poderosa que deve ser. Com dizer-te que não somente morreria, senão que minha alma seria sugada pela dela e teria que compartilhar a eternidade a seu lado.

— Bem, estamos em fevereiro, temos cinco meses para encontrar uma solução. —agregou a garota com uma mirada desquiciada, Harry já podia a imaginar submergida em milhares de livros em busca de um modo de vencer a maldição.

— Agradeço que queira me ajudar, Hermione, mas nesta ocasião prefiro que fique quieta… Não aceitarei que intervenham.

— Mas Harry! —protestou Ron. — Não queremos te deixar só, somos seus amigos e não permitiremos que te sacrifiquem te casando com quem te trata tão mau.

— Escutem bem os dois, é a primeira e última vez que lhe direi… Não vou lutar contra isto, não quero uma solução, não quero voltar a dedicar minha vida a batalhas extracurriculares… não quero pensar em nada que não sejam meus exames, meus amigos, meu futuro, e se todo isso devo de fazer casado, pois o farei, mas já me cansei de ir sempre contra corrente.

— Mas…

— Só quero uma vida tranquila, Hermione. —Interrompeu-lhe. — E se inteiro-me que algum de vocês faz algo que me meta em outra bagunça, lhes juro que não lhe voltarei a falar nunca mais.

Pondo-se de pé, Harry abandonou a Sala Comunal sem dar tempo a seus amigos de continuar protestando. Eles o viram marchar em silêncio, e ao ficar sozinhos, Ron se girou para sua amiga.

— Falaremos com Dumbledore verdadeiro?... Ainda que Harry diga o contrário, acho que precisa ajuda.

— Está… demasiado resignado. —suspirou Hermione com tristeza.

— Sei-o, por isso mesmo devemos fazer algo.

— Proponho-te que esperemos um pouco.

— Esperar? —repetiu, assombrado da tranquilidade de sua noiva.

— Sim, não posso o explicar, mas tenho um pressentimento… Lhe dêmos a Harry a oportunidade que pede, e se vemos que a está passando mau, então sim nos esqueceremos de sua petição, ainda que se moleste e deixe de nos falar.

— E quanto tempo esperaremos?

— Um par de semanas.

Ron não parecia muito conforme, mas também não cria poder fazer grande coisa ele só. Assentiu aceitando a decisão de sua amiga, ainda que continuava molestando-lhe que Harry se tivesse resignado tão facilmente a ser atado a quem lhe detestava a morte.

—000—000—000—

Harry assegurou-se de fechar bem a porta de seu quarto, felizmente estava só. Colocou um par de feitiços silenciadores antes de deixar-se cair em sua cama. Tomou ar e gritou forte… o mais forte que pôde.

Quando deixou do fazer, sentia sua garganta dolorida, mas não se importou. Deu-se a meia volta ficando de bruços, ocultando seu rosto na almofada. Seus ombros moviam-se cadenciadamente. Assim permaneceu por uns minutos, até que finalmente tomou ar e voltou a recostar de costas, em seus lábios se desenhava um pequeno sorriso.

— Não posso achar que isto esteja me passando. —murmurou limpando-se uma cálida lágrima. — Nunca sonhei com ter a possibilidade de conseguir… mas se o destino nos está pondo neste caminho, Snape, te asseguro que conseguirei que nunca em sua vida te arrependa de me ter aceitado.

Harry suspirou relaxado, tinha muitas esperanças. Desde fazia muito tempo seu coração tinha sido entregado e vivia só de sonhos, convencido de que jamais teria a oportunidade de fazer realidade.

E agora, uma maldição que podia lhe ter arruinado a existência, em realidade chegava a ele lhe dando uma ilusão que não ia a desaproveitar.

— Tenho que pensar bem minha jogada. —disse-se com seriedade. — Severus Snape não é um garoto qualquer, não ganharei seu coração de uma forma habitual… tenho que conquistar com suas armas… tenho que o manejar bem e que nem conta se dê de estar caindo ou poderia fugir. Devo ser cuidadoso.

"_Mas o conseguirei"_ Terminou pensando, e nada nem ninguém poderia lhe tirar essa sensação de esperança… estava mais ilusionado do que tinha estado em toda sua vida.

—000—000—000—

Enquanto, Draco e Severus encontravam-se nas habitações privadas do professor. A cada um com um copo de whisky em sua mão, olhando com seriedade para a lareira. Severus não objetou quando seu afilhado se serviu o álcool apesar de ser aluno e menor de idade, ambos tinham piores preocupações.

Não tinham pronunciado palavra desde que chegassem, mas o licor lhes ajudava a se manter ocupados.

— Quer ficar-te esta noite aqui? —convidou Severus a Draco.

— Não é necessário, Severus, obrigado. —recusou amavelmente o convite, mas sem olhar-lhe, tão só apressou todo o conteúdo de seu copo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio por uns segundos, a cada um submergidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Foi Severus quem voltou a rompê-lo por segunda vez.

— Dantes de permitir que esse degenerado te toque, te prometo que o matarei.

— Sei que o faria. —disse sorrindo-lhe, e olhando-o pela primeira vez. — Severus, agora deve se esquecer de mim, também tem ficado comprometido com Potter… e provavelmente seja melhor que te concentre nisso, vocês sim têm uma oportunidade de que tudo saia bem.

— De que fala?... Com esse menino convencido? Jamais! Odeio-o, e odeio-o agora bem mais, por sua culpa agora deverei lhe suportar, mas te juro que não será nem um segundo mais do necessário, assim que seja possível me livrarei dele para sempre!

Draco suspirou, realmente não tinha desejos de discutir e expor suas razões para pensar que Severus falava mais pelo costume do repudio ao sobrenome Potter, que por algum sentimento real para quem não lhe tinha machucado jamais.

Lentamente pôs-se de pé para marchar-se, mas Severus atalhou-lhe abraçando-o com macieza.

— Se não aceita meu convite, aceita por favor meu rogo…É como um filho para mim, e esta noite realmente quisesse te ter comigo.

Draco não queria ficar, ansiava estar sozinho e poder desafogar esse pranto que se mantinha aglomerado em sua garganta. No entanto não pôde se negar, também Severus lhe precisava.

Uns minutos mais tarde, dormiam juntos e abraçados graças aos efeitos de uma poção relaxante que os fez conciliar o sono sem ter pesadelos. Severus mantinha ao loiro colado a seu peito, manifestando um sentimento protetor que tinha ficado frustrado ao não poder o exercer como queria.

—000—000—000—

Ao dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Harry notou que nem Draco nem Severus se apresentaram ao comedor. Preocupava lhe essa ausência, mais ainda por Draco, pois apesar da alegria que sentia por si mesmo, lhe entristecia presenciar que a má fortuna se tinha apoderado da existência do loiro.

Felizmente não ia ter que esperar muito para saber se estava bem. Sua primeira classe era Poções e aí devia vê-lo. Despediu-se rápido de seus amigos para correr para a sala esperando poder ter uma oportunidade de falar com Draco antes de que a porta se abrisse.

Mas ao chegar, já alguns Slytherin esperavam poder entrar à classe, no entanto, Draco não estava entre eles. Não teve mais remédio que seguir esperando, atento a ver a qualquer um que se acercasse pelo corredor. Começou a preocupar-se em sério quando a porta se abriu e Severus Snape lhes permitiu passar.

Intencionalmente Harry ficou até ao último. Sentia seu coração retumbar tão forte como acostumava suceder desde uns meses atrás. Mas nessa ocasião, Severus não lhe ignorou, senão que se lhe ficou olhando como se fosse o responsável por todos os males do mundo.

Harry soube que não podia descuidar-se, e arrogante levantou o queixo correspondendo ao mesmo tipo de mirada, mas ao passar a seu lado, o Professor se inclinou para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

— Fica após classe, devo falar com você.

O fôlego golpeando sua orelha estremeceu a Harry, mas soube-o dissimular muito bem, sobretudo porque a voz de Snape tão só continha aborrecimento.

Ao entrar, descobriu a Draco já ocupando seu lugar, conversando com alguns de seus colegas. A surpresa fez-lhe ficar parado, imóvel a metade da sala, olhando ao loiro, seu aspecto bem arranjado. Depois olhou para a porta que sabia que conduzia às habitações de seu Professor, sentiu como se todo o sangue se lhe fosse aos pés.

Draco consertou nele nesse momento, e quando suas miradas se encontraram novamente, lhe saudou com uma suave inclinação de cabeça. Harry não respondeu, ainda continuava impactado por ter experimentado as fitas-cola pela primeira vez em sua vida.

— Tem esquecido como caminhar, Potter?... Ou aspira a ser usado de exemplo para a poção deste dia?

Harry acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz de seu Professor, e o mais rápido que pôde foi a sentar em sua classe. Draco seguiu-lhe com a mirada, intrigado pelo semblante entristecido do moreno, estava quase seguro que quando entrou não ia assim.

Ao sentir a mirada sobre ele, Harry volteou para Draco, não sabia que passava mas terminou lhe sorrindo com sinceridade.

"_Que loucura penso"_ Se disse _"Deve de ter uma explicação lógica, Draco é seu afilhado… é como se Sirius e eu… "_Harry se sacudiu a cabeça ante tão assustadores pensamentos.

A classe decorreu muito lenta para o moreno. Snape não dissimulava seu mau humor desse dia e descontou pontos em várias ocasiões a destra e sinistra, a maioria os fazendo responsabilidade de Harry. Mas este não se deixava intimidar e respondia com miradas de afrenta.

Ademais, o garoto esforçou-se para que nessa manhã sua poção resultasse perfeita, e estava seguro de conseguir. Snape acercou-se a verificar seu processo e bufou depreciativo, mas Harry sabia que só estava frustrado de não poder lhe restar mais pontos.

— Pensa que o conseguiu, Potter? —lhe sibilou a suas costas, inclinando-se para o caldeirão fingindo voltar a revisá-lo.

— Refere-se à Poção, Senhor… ou a ter um esposo cretino?

Os músculos de Severus se tensaram, mas em seguida o dissimulou com um sorriso malvado enquanto incorporava-se e usando sua varinha, fazia desaparecer o conteúdo do caldeirão.

— Tem zero, Potter… sua poção é a pior que tenho visto em minha vida.

Harry olhou seu trabalho destruído, mas não teve tempo de reclamar porque nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu estrondosamente. Harry sentiu que o sangue se lhe ia aos pés ao ver a Sirius quase morado de raiva.

— Você! —exclamou assinalando a Severus com o dedo. — Maldito Snivellus, afasta-te de Harry!

Sirius sacou sua varinha caminhando para onde estava o Professor. Os alunos levantaram-se de seu assento, repegando-se para as paredes, atemorizados ao ver que também Snape tinha sacado sua varinha disposto a se defender. Instintivamente Harry colocou-se em frente a ele, algo que causou estranheza em ambos homens, mas Snape se recompôs com rapidez o apartando de em médio tão depreciativamente como se Harry fosse só uma mosca molesta.

— Fora daqui, Black, não pode interromper violentamente as classes!

— Claro que posso, como que já o fiz, idiota!

— Sirius, espera, baixa a varinha, por favor! —suplicou Harry tentando voltar a cobrir a Severus com seu corpo, mas este lhe empurrou enquanto arqueava os olhos, esse garoto sim que lhe sacava de quício.

Draco soube que o Padrinho de Harry estava realmente furioso e não entenderia razões, fez uma senha a seus colegas para que saíssem da sala, o qual fizeram sem demora. Ele esperou a que o último tivesse saído para fechar a porta ficando em seu interior.

Foi justo a tempo, pois nesse momento Sirius atacou pela primeira vez e Severus saiu expulsado para atrás golpeando-se fortemente contra a parede.

— Não! —gritou Harry sacando sua varinha também. —Pare, Sirius!

— Dumbledore acaba de informar-me, não pode interceder a seu favor, Harry!

— Não o faço, mas também não é sua culpa! —afirmou colocando-se outra vez no caminho de Sirius, baixou sua varinha, incapaz de atentar contra seu padrinho.

O que Harry não contava é que Severus já se tinha reposto, e depois do empurrar, contra-atacou a Sirius o deixando pendurado de bruços.

— Devia imaginar que o cão morreria de raiva… Mas onde estava ontem quando seu afilhado e seu sobrinho eram condenados a morte se não se uniam em casal?! —reclamou-lhe venenoso.

Harry aproveitou o desconcerto de Sirius para baixá-lo. Draco ocultou-se depois das sombras, não gostou demasiado que Severus revelasse de seu problema a Sirius, jamais se tinham levado bem, e esse laço de sangue que os unia jamais foi o suficientemente forte para que nenhum dos dois se preocupasse pelo outro.

Nesse momento Dumbledore entrou a sala, atingiu a ver como Harry ajudava a Sirius e olhou a seu professor de poções com uma sombra de reproche. No entanto, Severus não se mostrou afetado por isso, seguia furioso pelo problema em que se tinha metido.

— Vejo que cheguei justo a tempo dantes de que se matassem. —lhes reprendia a ambos lhes retirando as varinhas. — Agora me vão escutar, e você mais, Sirius, não deves sair correndo sem antes de te inteirar de todos os detalhes.

Sirius grunhiu, mas era incapaz de responder ao idoso. Sentou-se sobre a mesa de uma classe sem deixar de olhar furioso para Severus. Draco aproveitou a confusão para marchar-se sem ser visto, não queria que essa conversa lhe incluísse.

Dumbledore voltou a explicar sobre a maldição de Bellatrix, e o animago não teve mais opção que se morder a língua para não interromper ante semelhante infâmia. O que mais lhe enfurecia era a expressão cansada de Severus, em seu lugar qualquer um teria que estar brincando de alegria pelo privilégio de ser o escolhido para alguém como Harry.

— Pelo momento não podemos fazer nada para anular a maldição. —concluiu Dumbledore. — Pelo cedo quero que se entenda que Severus tem sido a melhor opção para Harry, com ele não correrá nenhum perigo.

— Nenhum perigo diz? —refutou incrédulo. — Este bastardo é capaz de aproveitar da situação, jamais tem perdido oportunidade de humilhar!

— Confio em que Severus esteja consciente de que a culpa não tem sido de Harry. —disse o idoso buscando a mirada escura.

— Quiçá não tem sido sua culpa, mas não me peça que se saia de alegria por me ter comprometido com um menino imbecil ao que há que proteger sempre, a costa de meu próprio sacrifício.

— Pois eu me comprometi com um adulto imbecil ao que há que suportar sempre, a costa de meu próprio sacrifício! —gritou Harry ofendido.

O enfático sorriso em Sirius fez ver a Harry que se tinha ultrapassado, mas já não podia apagar suas palavras.

Dumbledore ia chamar-lhe a atenção, mas Harry já não quis continuar aí e escutar os insultos de Severus, saiu açoitando a porta e dando uma razão mais a seu Professor de se queixar dele.

—000—000—000—

Draco dirigia-se para os jardins, não tinha ânimo de entrar a sua seguinte classe, a cada vez se sentia mais sozinho… se não fosse por Severus teria fugido desse mundo para que esperar a que sua vida terminasse de se arruinar?

Sentou-se nos degraus que davam para um pátio, tinha muito frio de modo que introduziu suas mãos nas mangas de sua túnica devido a que não levava sua capa.

— Ah, meu pequeno furão… não pensei que teria a sorte de te encontrar tão cedo… e sozinho.

Draco pôs-se rapidamente de pé ao escutar essa voz que agora lhe repugnava. Viu como Olho Louco descia os degraus até chegar a seu nível, não se apartou, pois não tinha nenhuma intenção de lhe dar gosto se mostrando intimidado.

— É um extraordinário manjar… —se lambeu o ex auror alçando sua bengala com a intenção de acariciar com ele, o rosto de Draco, mas este atingiu ao empurrar com força, provocando que o homem quase perdesse o equilíbrio. —… e me será muito gratificante domar-te, já sabe que tenho técnicas de aprendizagem muito boas.

— Sinceramente, não. —respondeu com uma mordaz sorriso. — Segundo lembro, em uma ocasião foi suplantado facilmente, e por todo um ciclo escolar… de modo que não acho que seja tão invulnerável como presume.

— Supõe-lo? —perguntou sem ofender-se. — Bem, será um prazer te demonstrar qual equivocado está… Sempre tenho odiado às famílias como a sua, tão arrogante por seu poderio, se sentindo superior aos demais por sua linhagem e dinheiro, mas eu, meu querido menino, te farei provar o sabor da humilhação.

Draco levantou seu afiado queixo, ia marchar-se sem responder à agressão, mas Moody não estava disposto a permitir que fizesse o que se lhe viesse em vontade. Aproveitando que Draco lhe dava as costas, lhe enfeitiçou com um Petrificus Totalus… e lentamente se foi acercando.

— Erro, pequeno… —lhe sibilou ao ouvido, a mirada de Draco tornou-se assustada apesar de tentar não demonstrar seu medo. —… Jamais me dê as costas se não é para querer que te fode.

O loiro ansiava que alguém chegasse, o que fosse, mas precisava imperiosamente ajuda. Uma horrenda sensação de náuseas apoderou-se dele quando o dedo índice de Moody lhe acariciou os lábios.

— Cedo será meu. —continuou. — E prometo-te que em menos de um mês, caminhará ajoelhado atrás de mim. Agora devo me ir, mas acho que nos veremos mais cedo do que imagina.

Apesar de estar imobilizado, Draco sentiu a mão de Olho Louco colocar-se em sua cintura e descer até contornear seu traseiro, coqueteando descaradamente com a fenda que se sentia acima da teia.

Por fim o homem foi-se, e desde o último ponto em que era visível para Draco, lhe lançou o contrafeitiço para que pudesse se mover. Já a sós, o loiro caiu de joelhos sobre o chão, já não pôde conter as lágrimas, nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão assustado e ultrajado ao mesmo tempo.

— Não permitirei que me humilhes mais… Me vai conhecer realmente, e eu, Draco Malfoy, não permitirei que você, Alastor Moody, volte a me pôr jamais uma mão em cima… É uma promessa!

—000—000—000—

Enquanto, em outra parte do castelo, Harry escondia-se na dobra de um corredor, ainda se sentia ferido pelas palavras de seu professor, mas ainda decidido a não retroceder.

Levantou o rosto respirando fundo, libertando-se assim de toda sua coragem… _"Assim não, Harry"_ Se disse, forçando a seu coração a seguir de pé, essa era uma luta que não pensava perder… era a mais importante de sua vida, mas tinha claro algo, a ia dar com toda dignidade e força.

— Não sei como chegar a ti, é duro, Snape… —suspirou caminhando para uma janela para respirar profundo olhando para o céu. —… mas te prometo que eu saberei encontrar o modo de romper essa pedra que tens cobrindo teu coração e o farei bater tão forte como bate o meu por ti… É uma promessa, meu tímido Professor.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar, vejo vocês nos reviews, desde já deixo claro que odeio quem não comenta!**

**Bem então ate breve!**


	3. Confissões

**Confissões **

Quando Harry continuou seu caminho, soube que já era demasiado tarde para a comida, ademais, nem fome tinha. Caminhou pelos corredores sem rumo fixo, sem decidir-se se ir dormir à Torre ou distrair-se dando um passeio. Finalmente pensou que nesses momentos sempre lhe caía bem um pouco de vôo, pelo que se dirigiu para o campo de Quidditch.

Não somente lhe preocupava a fúria de Severus, senão também o fato de suspeitar que Draco tinha passado a noite com ele.

"_E se sim têm uma relação?"_ Perguntou-se afligido, apesar de todos os racionamentos para crer o contrário. _"Nunca pensei em me estar intrometendo entre ninguém, e agora é provável que tenha algo com eles. Quiçá por isso Snape se ofereceu em seguida a se unir a Draco… sim, era a solução perfeita para ambos… e agora se viram na obrigação de se separar". _

Harry deteve seu caminho para os pátios ao descobrir a Draco sentado sobre uma das bancas, oculto entre as setas de um pequeno jardim. Sua mirada mantinha-se fixa nas lousas a seus pés, e quando Harry lhe viu levar uma mão para o rosto soube que chorava.

"_Está sofrendo"_ Pensou sentindo um feroz remordimento. _"Tem padecido tanto nos últimos meses e sempre se mostrou forte, mas agora sim é demasiado… Se casar com alguém que não ama, que jamais poderá amar, e renunciar a quem quer… Sim, é demasiado… Que posso fazer por ajudar?". _

Seu momento de dúvida fez-lhe permanecer mais tempo do pensado no mesmo lugar. Quando viu que Draco levantava a mirada já não teve tempo de se esconder e sorriu nervoso. O loiro correspondeu-lhe fazendo-lhe uma senha para que se acercasse.

— Estás bem? —perguntou Harry, corando ao pensar que não pôde ter feito pergunta mais estúpida, os olhos cinzas de Draco estavam tão enrijecidos como nunca.

— Não… mas o estarei. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. — Senta, faz favor, alegra-me ver-te porque há algo que temos que falar.

Harry assentiu e ocupou um lugar a seu lado, espremendo as mãos com nervosismo. Estava convencido de que agora Draco lhe ia falar de Severus e seu coração começou a bater com força… Ainda não sabia que responder.

— Hoje pela manhã deste-te conta que eu já estava dentro da sala quando vocês chegaram verdadeiro?

Harry moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, não se sentia preparado para escutar que estava a mais. Com toda segurança Draco e Snape pretendiam continuar sua relação ainda apesar de que estivessem unidos a outras pessoas.

— Severus é como meu pai. —agregou Draco. — Mas sei que sua imaginação voou demasiado, e é verdadeiro, fiquei a dormir com ele, ambos precisávamos estar juntos essa noite… como família.

— Eu, não sei que dizer. —titubeou envergonhado.

— Confia em Severus, ele é uma das melhores pessoas que tenho conhecido em minha vida, e se te estou dizendo isto é porque penso que vocês dois têm uma oportunidade.

— Ele, e eu? —perguntou se corando.

Draco assentiu, contente ao comprovar que a reação de Harry confirmava suas suspeitas nascidas mal a noite passada.

— Ama, verdadeiro?

— Creio… acho que sim. —respondeu nervoso. — Mas temia estar-me intrometendo entre vocês.

— Não é assim, e te peço, por favor, que lhe tenha paciência a meu padrinho, ele costuma ser bastante irascível, no entanto, tem uma alma formosa.

— Sei muito bem, Draco. —afirmou sorrindo apaixonado. — Faz em alguns meses que comecei a me dar conta disso.

— Alegra-me muito sabê-lo, e asseguro-te que se sabe chegar a seu coração, será muito feliz a seu lado.

— Eu quero o fazer feliz a ele… Quero lutar para que em um dia me permita o fazer.

— Se me permite um conselho, incita-o, provoca-o, encurrala até fazê-lo reagir. Se descuida, é provável que jamais rompa suas barreiras.

Harry assentiu, sentia-se mais tranquilo agora que sabia que tinha o apoio de Draco. No entanto, não se esquecia das lágrimas que lhe tinha descoberto fazia só uns poucos minutos.

— Quisesse poder fazer algo por ti, acho que é quem pior a está passando e…

— Oh, não, esse idiota de Olho Louco não poderá comigo… é que não te foram suficientes todos estes anos para saber que um Malfoy é de cuidado, Potter?

— Parece-me que tenho uma ligeira ideia ao respeito. —riu amistosamente.

— Por mim nem te desvie do caminho, o importante é que consiga que meu Padrinho te aceite… Eu me desfarei desse imbecil ex auror muito cedo e rogará não me ter conhecido nunca.

— Deverei compadecer-me dele, então?

— Oh vá que sim!

Ambos riram por uns segundos dantes de calar e se sorrir, era incrível sentir que sim era possível superar qualquer mau engolo.

— Quer ir voar um pouco? —propôs Harry.

— Isso quer dizer que não entrará a classes vespertinas?

— Não… E você?

— Pois que mais dá! Vamos!

Os dois jovens correram animosos com rumo para o campo de Quidditch, usaram as vassouras do colégio para não ter que invocar as suas, mas agora não precisavam de velocidade nem competições, tão só de se divertir e em poucos minutos o estavam conseguindo.

Deslocavam-se agilmente pelo ar, sem regras nem leis, deixando a formalidade no esquecimento, nem sequer sentiam dor pelo ar gelado de fevereiro, ao invés, essa frialdade ajudava-lhes a despejar suas mentes e sentir-se mais livres.

Mais de uma hora depois, os dois garotos abandonaram seu voo para regressar a suas respectivas casas, nenhum dos dois tinha pensado entrar a suas classes nesse dia. Detiveram-se em um corredor onde deviam se separar.

— Bem, Potter… te desejo muita sorte com meu padrinho. —disse Draco tendendo-lhe a mão.

— Muito obrigado. —respondeu aceitando o saúdo. — E, por favor, se precisa algo, qualquer coisa, tão só me diz… e podemos conspirar juntos contra Moody.

— Assim o farei, mas não se preocupe, tenho o pressentimento de que tudo sairá bem… já o verá.

Harry sorriu, a determinação na mirada e na voz de Draco asseguravam que não era um garoto que se deixaria vencer sem lutar. E ainda que pelo momento aceitou concentrar-se em Severus, prometeu-se a si mesmo se manter ao pendente… e se Olho Louco se atrevia a lastima-lo, pessoalmente se encarregaria de deixar tão mau, que ninguém poderia o reconhecer.

—000—000—000—

Harry ia pelas escadas para o segundo andar quando se deteve. Tinha tempo livre, Remus nesse momento seguramente encontrava-se dando suas classes, de modo que Sirius devia estar só… era uma boa oportunidade para falar com ele.

Mudou o rumo de seus passos e foi para as habitações de seu padrinho.

Sirius e Remus viviam juntos desde que o animago voltasse do véu. Tinha sido o próprio licantropo quem dedicou-se dia e noite, com ajuda de Dumbledore a fazê-lo regressar, e foi quando Sirius apareceu depois de um complicado ritual, que Harry se inteirou que eles eram mais que amigos.

Alegrou-se bastante de sabê-lo, eram duas das pessoas que mais amava no mundo, e ademais… seguramente lhe apoiariam na descoberta de sua homossexualidade.

E assim foi, mas Harry se cuidou muito bem de não lhe dizer que quem estava alborotando os hormônios de seu corpo era nada menos que o Professor de Poções. Duas notícias assim seguramente seriam uma bomba para eles.

Mas já era tempo de ser sincero, sobretudo com Sirius. Não queria mais brigas com Severus Snape e para isso era necessário que seu padrinho estivesse inteirado de cada detalhe, incluindo seus sentimentos.

Sirius recebeu-lhe com um sorriso, convidando-lhe a passar e sentar-se com ele junto à lareira.

— Está gelado onde estava? —perguntou Sirius depois de servir-lhe uma caneca de chocolate e notar suas mãos quase congeladas.

— Saí a voar um momento.

— E suas aulas?

Harry se corou envergonhado enquanto tomava um pouco da cálida bebida, ocultando depois da caneca. Mas se pensava que Sirius o repreenderia, se equivocou, o animago não conteve uma gargalhada ao compreender a falta de sua afilhado.

— É todo um maroto!

— Não está molesto comigo? —perguntou respirando tranquilo.

— Não… por esta ocasião. Acho que as coisas que está vivendo justificam que não tenha vontade de te encerrar em uma sala, mas tenta não voltar ao fazer, pelo menos não tão frequentemente de acordo?

O garoto assentiu comprometendo-se a obedecer. Em isso, notou que, um escritorio que tinham para que Remus qualificasse os exames, estava até o topo de livros, algo estranho pois o licantropo era sempre muito ordenado.

— Que fazia dantes de que chegasse?

— Estudava, queria encontrar se há um modo de anular a maldição.

— E encontraste algo? —perguntou inquieto.

— Lamentavelmente o único seguro que não pode invalidar-se. —assegurou molesto. — O afetado deve de unir-se a quem reclame-o, mas não se preocupe, eu seguirei pesquisando, não penso permitir que Snivellus se saia com a sua.

— Sirius, sobre isso eu queria te dizer algo.

Sirius olhou a seu afilhado com atenção, mas a entrada de Remus interrompeu lhes. Ao ver a Harry em suas habitações, suspirou resignado enquanto deixava seus pertences sobre um cadeirão.

— Já te tinha demorado em extrair, Sirius. —lhe reprochou suavemente. — Não deve permitir que falte a classes.

— Sirius não teve a culpa, Remus, eu faltei porque queria falar com ele.

— É sobre a maldição? —perguntou sentando a seu lado. — Sirius contou-me, e quisesse poder ajudar-te, mas o que sei dela é o mesmo que sabem todos.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

— Como vai estar bem, Harry? —interrompeu-lhe Sirius. — Quiçá possamos fazer que Snape renuncie a ti, essa é a única solução.

— E então a quem sugere que ocupe seu lugar? —interveio Remus pacientemente, já sabia que seu amante estava molesto pela participação de Severus, ainda não entendia que era a melhor opção.

— Não sei… isso devemos o pensar, ainda há tempo.

— Mas não há nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo a quem eu confiaria a Harry. —manifestou Remus.

— Snivellus sim?... Mas se é um bastardo que estará encantado de azucrinar com Harry, sempre o fez e agora com mais razão!

— Acho que equivocas-te. É verdadeiro que Snape pode ser um néscio teimoso, quiçá dirigente, mas mesmo assim, é a única pessoa com quem acho que Harry estaria a salvo… Só ele não se intimidará por seu poder nem tentará controlar para seu benefício.

— Mas não podemos simplesmente nos encolher de ombros, Remus. —protestou Sirius. — Harry não merece ficar sozinho e terminar unindo a um homem que não ama tão só porque vocês acham que ele é o menos pior que encontram… Harry tem o direito de eleger a seu casal, de viver com alguém que lhe encha, alguém que ele mesmo eleja, e não que lhe seja imposta por ninguém, nem sequer por uma estúpida maldição.

Remus não pôde responder aos racionamentos de seu amigo, realmente encontrava muita verdade na cada uma de suas palavras. No entanto, não estava em suas mãos a solução.

Por sua vez, Harry tinha estado escutando sem interromper. Começou a sentir-se nervoso pensando que tinha chegado a hora de falar, titubeou um pouco conseguindo que os dois homens se girassem ao olhar, intrigados por seu evidente nervosismo.

— Harry, está bem?

— E se…?

— E se que, Harry? —lhe incitou Remus a prosseguir.

— E se eu sim quero?

Tanto Remus como Sirius lhe olharam sem entender de imediato ao que se referia. Foi o licantropo o primeiro em consegui-lo e seus lábios curvaram-se em um suave sorriso enquanto abraçava ao garoto carinhosamente.

— Que quer, Harry? —insistiu Sirius, ainda confundido, e ademais intrigado de que Remus sim parecesse entender.

— Quero combinar-me com ele.

— Com quem?

— Com Severus Snape.

Sirius entornou os olhos, incrédulo ante o que acabava de escutar. Mas depois de raciona-lo um par de segundos, acercou-se ao garoto acariciando suavemente sua bochecha.

— É muito nobre ao tratar de que fiquemos tranquilos por ti, mas não tens porque mentir, pequeno.

— Não minto, Sirius… eu gosto, e de muito.

— Gosta de Severus Snape? —questionou surpreendido.

— Sim, desde faz tempo… Ele não sabe, e sempre pensei que jamais poria seus olhos em mim, mas agora quisesse o tentar.

— Harry, deve estar confundido… Como pode gostar alguém como ele? É tão amargurado, agressivo, altaneiro, hostil, em fim, um ser completamente intratável.

— Porque por trás de todas essas espinhas, Sirius, há um coração frágil e formoso como uma rosa.

Sirius guardou silêncio, quiçá se outra pessoa tivesse pronunciado essas palavras, se teria jogado a rir sem o duvidar, mas jamais se debocharia de Harry, de modo que tão só lhe sorriu sujeitando sua mão paternalmente.

— É muito sonhador, Harry… Tem que saber que às vezes não se pode traspassar essas puas, e te ferirão demasiado.

— Sei que vale a pena o tentar. Faz favor, Sirius, não faças nada por nos separar… Eu te prometo que se ao chegar no dia do casamento, Snape não se apaixonou de mim, eu mesmo cancelo o compromisso.

— Mas isso não seria justo também não para ti, recorda a maldição.

— Me casarei com quem você ache que seja mais conveniente, após tudo, então já não importará a diferença.

O animago respirou profundamente, não lhe agradava nada Severus Snape para Harry, mas sua mirada ilusionada pôde mais que a aversão que o Pocionista lhe inspirava. Atraiu a Harry para seus braços, rondando-lhe com carinho. Remus deixou-lhe ir, sentia-se comprazido da reação serena de seu amante.

— Tem o pior gosto que tenho visto em minha vida, mas se isso é o que realmente quer, se isso te faz feliz… eu o aceito.

— Para valer? —perguntou emocionado.

— Prometo-o, me portarei bem, e espero que tenha sucesso… Ainda que esse bastardo não lhe merece, e nem conta se dá, tem uma sorte invedável.

— Oh, Sirius, obrigado, obrigado!

Harry pendurou-se do pescoço do animago beijando-lhe repetidamente em ambas bochechas. Sirius surpreendeu-se por isso, seu afilhado era carinhoso mas não tanto. De todos modos não podia dizer que lhe desagradava, ao invés, foi feliz de saber que a alegria de Harry podia ser desbordante… Às vezes lhe preocupava que fosse tão introvertido.

Quando o garoto se marchou, Sirius enfatizou seu sorriso ao ver que seu amante lhe estava olhando de uma maneira que só o fazia quando estava realmente comprazido com ele… e isso só significava uma coisa: saiu correndo ao quarto, rindo emocionado sabendo que Remus ia depois dele.

—000—000—000—

Ao dia seguinte, Draco saiu decidido a que essa manhã retomaria suas classes, não queria que por culpa de Moody seus estudos se vissem afetados. Como se lhe fez tarde devido a que essa noite quase não tinha podido dormir, correu pelos corredores para poder chegar a tempo a sua classe de Encantamentos.

No entanto, ao dar volta por um corredor, parou subitamente. Ao fundo descobriu ao ser que mais repugnância lhe dava, pensou em retroceder para não ter que o enfrentar, mas em seguida mudou de opinião. Levantou a cara e caminhou para ele, tentando ter agora pronta sua varinha.

— É que agora pretende mudar ao castelo? —lhe increpou ao ficar a tão só uns passos de onde Olho Louco lhe esperava.

O homem olhou-lhe depreciativamente, mais ainda ao notar a mão empunhada de Draco com sua varinha.

— Um simples estudante não poderia jamais comigo… Conheço mais feitiços dos que jamais poderia imaginar, de modo que baixa essa varinha se não quer terminar em seus dias em uma roda sem fim, pequeno furão.

— Seguramente esse final seria bem mais divertido que terminar atado a um remedo de quebra-cabeças.

Olho Louco sorriu malicioso, deu um passo para Draco e este retrocedeu instintivamente, seus livros caíram ao chão ao se concentrar em lhe apontar com sua varinha.

— Advirto-lhe que se volta a me tocar agora terá que se conseguir uma mão nova! —gritou enfurecido.

— Me conseguiria a melhor, pequeninho, uma com a que pudesse te proporcionar os piores castigos, que te faça gritar de dor. —sussurrou dando um passo mais para o loiro.

— Detenha-se de imediato ou chamarei ao Diretor!

— O faria? —lhe desafiou, e suas horrendas cicatrizes retorceram-se em um gesto de debocha. — Me encantaria presenciar o escândalo que organizaria… Seguramente seus amigos ainda não sabem que o berrinchudo aristocrata se comprometeu em casal com alguém como eu.

Draco quis fugir, mas Olho Louco reteve-lhe sujeitando-lhe violentamente pelo braço.

— Solte-me! —ordenou o loiro dando-lhe uma forte patada na perna falsa, com isso conseguiu que o homem perdesse o equilíbrio.

Mesmo assim, e apesar de ver que o ex Auror teve que o soltar para sujeitar da parede antes de cair ao chão, Draco lhe atacou com um Repulso.

— Esta me pagará! —ameaçou Olho Louco enquanto tentava recompor-se. Draco apressou-se a tomar seus livros, precisava afastar-se daí.

Foi-se correndo para evitar ser contra-atacado. Seu coração batia fortemente, e teve que se agachar ao escutar um "Crucio" pronunciado na voz áspera de Moody.

Aterrorizado levou-se as mãos à cabeça tentando proteger-se, seus livros voltaram a cair e até sua varinha rodou ao chão. Tinha conseguido esquivar a primeira maldição, mas enquanto tentava voltar a recuperar sua arma e defender-se, escutou novamente a mesma palavra que anunciava um novo Cruciatus.

Sabia que nessa ocasião seria branco fácil, estava a graça do homem a suas costas, mas a dor nunca chegou. Girou-se trémulo, sem saber que ia encontrar… e seus olhos se abriram ao descobrir a Olho Louco desarmado, arrinconado contra a parede e a varinha de outro mago em sua garganta.

Draco nunca creria quem tinha chegado ao salvar.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então? Quem será que veio salvar Draco? Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. Primeiro passo a seu coração

**Capitulo quatro:**

**Primeiro passo a seu coração **

— Tem muita sorte de que tenha chegado a tempo, imbecil! —sibilou Sirius fincando mais sua varinha no pescoço do auror. — Juro-te que se volta a atentar contra Draco, farei que te coma seu próprio olho!

— Cries-te com direito a falar?... Pois equivoca-te! Não é mais que um maldito ex presidiário, de modo que fora daqui e não se meta no que não se importa!

— Claro que me importo! E recordo-te que passei muitos anos pagando um crime que não cometi, o Ministério e Aurores como você me devem… bem poderia me pagar esse tempo com sua vida.

Moody apertou com força seus deformados lábios, mas não estava disposto a se mostrar afetado.

— Morre-te de coragem, Black, tenho melhores coisas que fazer que brigar contigo.

— Então vá a fazê-las, e mais vale-te não regressar a não ser que Dumbledore esteja inteirado de sua presença, caso contrário tem proibido se entrevistar com Draco Malfoy!

— É meu noivo, virei a vê-lo quando me queira!

— É meu sobrinho e ainda não tem autoridade sobre ele, e quem sabe se em um dia chegue à ter!... Fora!

Sirius sujeitou a Olho Louco do pescoço de sua túnica e empurrando para o corredor que conduzia ao lobby, lhe deu uma forte patada no traseiro. O ex Auror girou-se varinha em mãos, mas ao ver a mirada que Sirius tinha aprendido durante sua estância em Azkaban, decidiu não se arriscar e se foi arrastando sua perna falsa.

Draco deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões quando o perigo finalmente tinha passado. Terminou por recolher seus livros e olhou para onde Sirius. O animago volteou a olhá-lo e caminhou para ele.

— Encontra-te bem?

— Sim… Tivesse podido esquiva-lo. —disse, mas sua voz trémula contradizia sua mirada altiva.

— Não o duvido, mas a ninguém lhe cai mau um pouco de ajuda.

— Bem… obrigado. —murmurou em voz muito baixa, custava-lhe muito poder agradecer a Sirius sua intervenção, mas não era tão ingrato como para continuar desprezando sua presença nesse corredor e a essa hora.

Ambos guardaram silêncio uns segundos. Um tempo que Sirius aproveitou para olhar mais detidamente ao loiro, que agora olhava a um ponto perdido a sua esquerda, sem saber que fazer ou que dizer. O animago reconheceu que já não tinha essa pose altaneira que sempre lhe caracterizou, ao invés, Draco desprendia um aura indefesa, apesar de que tentava ocultar com sua valentia.

Sentiu-se mau ao pensar que tinha estado demasiado preocupado por Harry quando em realidade quem precisava ajuda era Draco, sua família. E nesse momento sentiu um avassalador sentimento de querer cobiça-lo, e salvar-lhe… conseguir, de modo que seja, que Draco Malfoy fosse feliz.

Por Harry tinha-se inteirado da mudança de atitude do loiro a raiz das tragédias familiares, pelo que começou a sentir certa empatia por ele. Após tudo, também não tinha tido uma família modelo de retitude e honradez, e igual se sentiu só desde muito jovem, pelo que o entender não se lhe fazia complicado.

— Porque não vem comigo?... Quisesse que conversamos um pouco.

— Nós? sobre que?

— Somos família e agora sei que está em problemas, me parece que poderia fazer algo.

— Duvido… De qualquer maneira aprecio seu interesse.

— Já, não seja néscio, de todos modos se encontra ainda algo nervoso para ir a classes, assim não entenderia nada… e em troca, uma cálida caneca de chocolate te cairia bem.

— Chocolate?

— Em minhas habitações nunca falta o chocolate.

Sirius riu enquanto passava um braço pelos ombros de Draco. Este se retorceu para se soltar, não somente porque não estava acostumado a que Sirius se mostrasse amável com ele, senão porque esse comentário lhe tinha recordado algo… Sirius e Remus eram um companheiro formal.

— Molesta porque abracei? —quis saber o animago.

— Não… mas sim devo ir a classes.

— Não, não é necessário. Acompanha-me.

Sirius já não fez a tentativa de abraçar, mas estendeu o braço assinalando o caminho para suas habitações. Draco franziu os lábios tomando-se o tempo para meditá-lo. Finalmente seus passos encaminharam-se afastando-se das salas, e Sirius sorriu com macieza.

Quiçá não ia ser tão difícil lhe acercar.

—000—000—000—

Harry sim tinha ido a suas classes, mas não podia se concentrar no absoluto. Era demasiado aborrecido tentar entender o discurso do professor Binns quando o que mais lhe urgia era ter um momento livre para ir falar com Snape. Toda a noite tinha estado o pensando, e finalmente já tinha uma ideia de como mudar sua relação com o Professor.

— Passa algo? —perguntou Ron ao notar que seu amigo não se estava dormindo como costumava nessa classe.

— Não, tudo bem porque?

— Parece-me que o de Snape te está afetando muito e…

— Ron, pedi-lhes que deixassem isso pela paz.

— Sei-o, e Hermione está de acordo, mas eu sinto que ela sabe algo que eu não sei, e me sinto excluído. —bufou molesto.

— Asseguro-te que Hermione não sabe nada.

— Então sim há algo por saber?

Harry respirou fundo e assentiu, mas não era um bom lugar para ser sincero com seu amigo, apesar de que este já se tinha inclinado para ele para que pudesse lhe confessar seu grande segredo sem que ninguém mais escutasse.

— Escuta, Ron faria algo por mim?

— O que seja! —afirmou emocionado de poder ter um pouco de ação.

— Bem, me cobre… me sairei da classe, e se perguntam diga que me senti mau e fui à enfermaria de acordo?

A expressão desiludida de Ron não passou desapercebida para Harry, de modo que lhe sorriu lhe prometendo que essa noite lhe contaria tudo. Aproveitando que o Professor continuava ensimesmado em sua narrativa, tomou sua mochila e saiu do salão sem lhe importar a mirada reprobatória de Hermione.

—000—000—000—

Draco e Sirius estiveram em silêncio por um bom momento. O loiro aproveitou o ambiente relaxado onde só se escutava o crepitar da lareira, para se tranquilizar e desfrutar bebendo de sua aromática caneca de chocolate quente.

— Hoje amanheceu realmente frio no dia verdade? —disse Sirius ao fim.

O loiro assentiu sem girar a olhar, mas seus lábios curvaram-se em um suave sorriso. Recordou que esse mesmo pensamento o tinha tido pela manhã, por isso decidiu usar o casaco além da capa e luvas protetoras de lã.

Tão só aí, com o doce líquido esquentando lhe seu corpo ia sentindo-se melhor. Sentiu como Sirius se punha em pé. Suspirou pensando que seguramente já o despediria, mas o animago se adentrou na habitação contigua, saiu levando uma coberta com a que cobriu ao garoto.

— Porque? —perguntou o loiro sem compreender aquilo.

— Está tremendo, acho que te enfermará se não se cobre bem, e…

Sirius calou quando ao roçar sua mão a pele de Draco a sentiu extremamente quente, isso não podia ser normal.

— Tem febre… porque não me disse que se sentia mau?

— Suponho que me dará gripe, não é nada. Ontem estive voando no frio.

— Te levarei à enfermaria.

— Não, não quero ir… Em todo caso, melhor regresso a minhas habitações, aí poderei descansar.

Draco quis pôr-se de pé, mas ao fazê-lo tão subitamente perdeu o equilíbrio e voltou a sentar-se levando uma mão à cabeça que começava a lhe doer demasiado.

— Não, não irá a uma habitação onde não tenha quem te cuide. —asseverou Sirius voltando a cobri-lo com a manta. — Fica aqui de acordo?

Draco ia negar-se, mas sentia-se muito débil. Ademais, nesse momento ambos voltearam para a porta por onde entrou Remus.

— Que frio faz! —exclamou tirando-se a capa. — Aproveitei a mudança de classes para vir por meu casco e…

Remus guardou silêncio ao descobrir ao loiro no cadeirão com Sirius. Draco olhou-lhe fixamente, sentia suas bochechas tão quentes subitamente.

— Que faz Malfoy aqui? —perguntou Remus acercando-se.

— Teve um pequeno problema com esse imbecil de Moody, mas ademais está doente, acho que será melhor que fique a repousar um momento aqui, não te molesta, verdade?

— Não, acho que não. —respondeu pondo sua mão sobre a testa de seu aluno. — Acho que a febre é alta, talvez devamos…

— Não quer ir à enfermaria. —interrompeu Sirius.

— E com Snape?

Draco baixou a mirada, seguramente lhe levariam com seu padrinho, seria o mais coerente já que ele poderia inclusive o aliviar com poções.

— Prefiro que fique aqui, você que opina, Draco?

— Sim, Meu padrinho tem classes que dar, mas se molesto…

— Não, claro que não molesta. —respondeu Remus sem muita convicção, ainda que não lhe molestava, não lhe parecia correto, no entanto, agora não tinha tempo de seguir protestando. — Pode ficar-te um momento.

Draco notou a indecisão do professor e não queria impor sua presença, de modo que quis se pôr em pé para se marchar, mas um novo mareio obrigou ao loiro a sujeitar do braço do licantropo. Ao notá-lo, rapidamente Remus encarregou-se de sustentá-lo para levá-lo até o quarto, após tudo, era um aluno doente que precisava algo de ajuda.

Sirius sorriu entornando os olhos quando notou que Draco não protestava, senão que ao invés, se aconchegou no peito de Remus e suas pálidas bochechas estavam mais enrijecidas que nunca enquanto se deixava levar por seu professor.

—000—000—000—

Harry tinha-se apostado em frente a sala de Poções. Recargado na parede contrária à porta, olhava-lhe frustrado devia ter-se lembrado que Snape também tinha coisas por fazer!... Conhecia à perfeição a cada horário de Snape, a cada momento livre, dias de juntas e até o tempo que dedicava a suas atividades em seu laboratório pessoal, mas a emoção por lhe falar lhe tinha impedido se recordar disso.

Enfim, suspirou tentando armar-se de paciência, após tudo a classe que tinha com os garotos de segundo ano devia terminar em poucos minutos.

E depois tinha uma hora livre que ele pensava aproveitar muito bem.

—000—000—000—

Draco ficou dormido depois de que bebesse a poção para a gripe que Remus tinha solicitado à enfermaria.

— Acha que deva avisar-lhe a Snape? —perguntou a Sirius enquanto se abrochava a capa para regressar a suas classes.

— Não é necessário, eu ficarei ao cuidar, se vejo que não melhora o levarei à enfermaria ainda contra sua vontade, e também avisarei a seu padrinho.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha ao escutar que pela primeira vez Sirius não chamava a Severus com algum apelativo ofensivo. Acercou-se à cama onde seu companheiro permanecia sentado junto a Draco, e lhe beijou carinhoso.

— Te verei no almoço, cuida bem do garoto.

— Assim o farei… Te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

Remus foi-se e Sirius acomodou-se melhor na cama. Pela primeira vez alegrou-se de ter tempo de sobra para poder ficar aí vigiando a saúde de Draco.

—000—000—000—

Harry atingiu a cobrir com a capa invisível quando os alunos saíram pressurosos para sua seguinte classe. Com cuidado atingiu a deter a porta antes de que se fechasse depois do último garoto. Entrou e viu a Severus lançando um feitiço para recolher o desastre que tinha feito um de seus alunos.

A corrente mágica fez que voasse a capa de Harry.

Severus bufou ao descobrir ao despenteado garoto que, apenado por ter sido pego, recolhia sua capa para a guardar.

— Desde quando está aí, Potter? —sibilou Severus regressando a seu escritório, sentando-se sobre ele. Usou sua varinha para colocar uma cadeira à frente da sala, e com uma senha convidou ao garoto a sentar-se.

— Acabo de entrar… pensei que era melhor que não me visse ninguém.

— Bem, já não importa muito, após tudo.

Harry ocupou a cadeira dissimulando sua tristeza pela suave resignação do Professor, mas recordando seu propósito, levantou a mirada enfrentando-lhe, tentou não se mostrar demasiado agressivo nessa ocasião.

— Que é o que quer, Potter?

— Não temos falado sobre a maldição, e eu quisesse o fazer.

O garoto sentiu que Snape lhe olhava como se lhe tivesse dito que queria chupar. Mas nem a imagem mental que teve lhe fez mudar sua expressão serena enquanto o Professor tentava relaxar seu rosto.

— E daí quer que falemos?... não há outro caminho, lhe asseguro, caso contrário já o tivesse posto em prática.

— Não é minha culpa sabe?... eu não formulei a maldição e também não o elegi a você, me parece que é completamente injusto que me olhe como se tudo fosse minha responsabilidade.

Snape olhou a Harry contendo-se de seguir culpando-o, sem importar se tinha motivo ou não. O garoto pôde notá-lo em seguida, mas continuou com a mirada fixa nos olhos negros que muitas vezes aparecessem em seus sonhos.

— De acordo. —aceitou Snape, os músculos de sua cara contraíram-se como se estivesse fazendo um enorme esforço por pronunciar a cada palavra. — Você não tem a culpa… mas também não eu, e no entanto, me encontro envolvido e com todo o direito de externar minhas opiniões.

— É precisamente o que pretendo… Saber o que pensa.

— Já o sabe não? —espetou sorrindo malicioso. — Não estou precisamente brincando de alegria… Eu estava muito satisfeito com meu estilo de vida, jamais quis me casar e muito menos com você.

— Bem, mas agora estamos comprometidos e…

— "_Comprometidos"_? —repetiu bufando. — Mais conveniente seria usar a palavra _"Sentenciados"_

— Comprometidos, sentenciados, amaldiçoados… não importa a palavra, ao final de contas o resultado é o mesmo, você e eu terminaremos casados.

— Sim… "_Amaldiçoados"_ gosto mais.

Harry torceu a boca, molesto por parecer que Snape não estava lhe escutando e simplesmente se concentrava em auto compadecer-se.

— Bem, Amaldiçoados, então… Já podemos continuar? —incitou Harry.

— Não me entusiasma demasiado, mas prossiga.

— De acordo, então fica claro que você não quer se casar comigo, e me cria, eu lhe entendo… Não é muito estimulante saber que um se casará com quem jamais sonhou, a não ser que se tratasse de um pesadelo.

— Ao ponto, Potter. —grunhiu entendendo a indireta.

— O caso é que não faz sentido o forçar a nada. Tenho entendido que você pode renunciar a esta união quando queira, e bem poderia o fazer no último segundo provocando irremediavelmente minha morte verdadeiro?

Severus assentiu ocultando um estremecimento, as palavras de Harry eram completamente verdadeiras, mas até esse momento não tinha pensado em nenhum momento chegar a se comportar tão vilmente… No entanto, parecia que Harry já tinha tomado em conta essa possibilidade.

Não podia o culpar de não lhe ter confiança, em seu lugar também não confiaria em ninguém, muito menos em alguém com quem não se levava nada bem. Até então viu a maldição como o que realmente era, uma arma para destruir, e não somente como um castigo pessoal.

Por um breve segundo sentiu algo estranho, quiçá compaixão por Potter… medo por Draco, ou náuseas por si mesmo. Mas ocultou-o depois da mesma máscara fria.

— Bem. —prosseguiu Harry sem ter ideia dos pensamentos de seu Professor. — Eu tenho vivido tendo a ameaça de morte o tempo todo, já não é novo para mim, no entanto, nesta ocasião não tenho nenhum propósito de ir contra o mundo… ao invés, quero fazer um trato com você.

Severus entrecerrou os olhos em aguda suspeita pensando que devia imaginar que o garoto já tinha maquinado algo para obter algum ganho.

— Qual é o trato? —perguntou pondo-se de pé, mas permanecendo recostado em sua mesa, com as mãos apoiadas nele.

— O casal só durará até que eu conclua meus estudos em Hogwarts.

— Potter, o vínculo não se pode dissolver uma vez realizado.

— Entendo isso, mas não acho que seja imprescindível que vivamos juntos verdadeiro?... e quero ter a liberdade de ir-me e estudar ou empregar-me no que melhor me dá vontade.

— Você pode fazer o que queira, ainda estando casado comigo… se quer se marchar não tenho nenhum problema com isso, desde que não se envolva em assuntos que cheguem a prejudicar minha reputação.

— Reputação? —repetiu Harry sorrindo. — Acho que nenhuma reputação pode ser pior da que tem agora, Professor.

— Não tente fingir que não entende… Se pensa se envolver com alguém mais, deverá o fazer com absoluta discrição, e jamais com nenhuma pessoa que nos tenha conhecido a ambos.

"_Que fácil falar de isso!... realmente não se importa nada de mim"_. —pensou Harry cabisbaixo, mas não o ia demonstrar.

— Bem, o mundo seguirá inteirando de minha vida sexual tanto como o fez até hoje, e me parece que sei de discrição.

— Tem… tem tido que ocultar demasiado? —quis saber Severus.

— Isso já é um assunto pessoal, Senhor, lhe direi quando você me confesse de seus amantes.

— Bem, se isso quer, não tenho objeção. Suponho que quererá estar inteirado de se me relacionei com gente indesejável, mas lhe asseguro que tenho tido sempre muito cuidado, talvez Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix ou Avery não ofereçam as melhores referências, mas lhe asseguro que não lhes interessava se arriscar a sofrer de alguma infecção… e a mim menos.

Harry não podia crer o que escutava, nunca em sua vida sentiu vontades de que esses três comensais estivessem vivos… mas só para lhes ir apertar o pescoço até os ver morados!

Nunca em sua vida tinha feito tanta coleta de sua força de vontade para não se mostrar ofendido, mas conseguiu que seu rosto continuasse impassível… No entanto, suas mãos se aferraram fortemente a sua calça, tal como tinha sucedido quando escutou pela primeira vez que Snape não queria se atar a ele.

De repente, a comissura labial de Severus curvou-se um pouco, e Harry sentiu que um peso do tamanho de mil elefantes se retirava de seu coração.

— Potter… é tão crédulo. —riu Severus com macieza.

— É um tonto! —grunhiu compreendendo a broma.

— Oh, que pena que um intelectual reconhecido qualifique assim minha inteligência. —troçou-se, mas Harry conteve um sorriso, pois pela primeira vez não lhe tinha captado uma intenção dirigente em sua sarcasmo.

— De acordo, já compreendi que não falará comigo de sua vida íntima… o qual agradeço muito, em sério.

— Bem… alguma outra coisa que tenhamos que falar?

— Sim, do casamento.

Severus bufou inconformado com a ideia.

— Não, essas são coisas que me provocam urticaria. —assegurou rodeando sua mesa para sentar-se a qualificar os trabalhos escolares, dando assim por terminasse a conversa.

— De acordo… —aceitou Harry pondo-se de pé e caminhando lentamente para a porta. —… deixaremos esses trâmites a alguém mais, e acho que Dumbledore estará encantado de que lhe confiemos organizar a cerimônia.

— Bem.

— Mas… —agregou Harry já sujeitando a maçaneta para sair. —… logo não me culpe se termina luzindo uma formosa túnica púrpura, precisamente no dia que os olhos do mundo inteiro estarão postos sobre você.

Harry abriu a porta, e antes de sair, escutou a voz de Severus Snape a suas costas.

— Espero-o às oito em ponto, Potter, não chegue tarde.

Harry esboçou um sorriso, mas sem girar-se para que seu Professor não a visse.

— Estarei pontual… Senhor.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que Harry não faz para conseguir algo hein?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Preparando a boda

**Capitulo cinco**

**Preparando casamento **

Remus e Sirius comeram juntos no quarto, dispuseram aí uma mesa para poder desfrutar de seus alimentos sem ter que se decolar de Draco, quem continuava dormindo graças à medicina.

— Não sei se fazemos bem o tendo aqui. —se sincero Remus. — É um estudante doente, seguramente Dumbledore quererá estar inteirado.

— Pois avisa-lhe, não acho que importar que nos façamos responsáveis pelo garoto, após tudo é parte de minha família.

— Uma relação familiar que nunca estabeleceram como tal. Ademais, também não quisesse problemas com Snape.

— Parece-me que Snape está demasiado ocupado pelo momento para pôr atenção. Se sente responsável, só o comunica a Dumbledore e já, após tudo a febre por fim tem cedido e seguramente em umas horas poderá voltar a seu quarto.

— De acordo, isso farei.

— Regressará a suas classes? —perguntou ao ver que seu amante abandonava a mesa depois de revisar o relógio.

— Assim é, ainda tenho um par de horas para os garotos de quinto, e depois me reunirei com Dumbledore para notificar-lhe o de Malfoy, mas regressarei assim que me seja possível.

— Bem, espero que para o jantar possamos o fazer os três juntos… Seria grato não?

Remus encolheu-se de ombros, deu um beijo a Sirius e saiu a dar suas classes enquanto o animago recolhia os pratos e voltava a encarregar da saúde do loiro.

—000—000—000—

Essa noite, Ron demorou quase meia hora em poder pronunciar uma palavra, depois de que por fim conseguisse que seu amigo se sincerasse com ele. Harry esperou pacientemente sua reação lendo um pouco, volteando ocasionalmente para a cama de seu amigo em espera de vê-lo sair de seu estupor.

— Pa-pa-para a próxima… —começou Ron começando a recuperar a cor de seu rosto, Harry incorporou-se sentando no fio de sua cama, justo em frente ao ruivo, e sorriu-lhe. —… faz favor, não me deixe ser tão curioso.

— Bom, agora já o sabes.

— Gosta… gosta de Snape?... Para valer?... Assim, te gostar-te gostar, como se fosse um homem?

— É um homem, Ron. —aclarou quase divertido pela confusão de seu amigo.

— Não! É um Professor, e não qualquer um, é o que te insultou mais vezes das que se debochou de ti!

— É um pouco rude, não o nego, mas…

— Rude?! É assustador!

— Bom, sim… reconheço que me estremece com frequência. —riu.

— Harry!

— De acordo, não discutirei mais contigo, queria a verdade, pois essa é… Me apaixonei de Severus Snape.

— Ma-mas… é jovem, há muitos peixes no mar, pode recapacitar, ninguém é perfeito, Harry.

— Já, Ron, o aceita, porque dentro de muito pouco, Severus Snape será o esposo de seu melhor amigo.

Ron voltou a empalidecer, não entendia como Harry podia dizer isso sem sofrer um infarto. Depois notou que seu amigo suspirava ao voltar a recostar-se, se fixou mais que nunca em sua mirada e teve que reconhecer que jamais se tinha precatado desse brilho que agora reluzia com força.

— Então, para valer não é broma?

— Nenhuma broma, e ainda que ele não me quer, eu sei que encontrarei o modo de que deixe de me odiar… será difícil, mas não impossível, pois é um homem maravilhoso capaz de sacrificar sua vida tranquila por salvar a minha.

O ruivo entendeu as palavras de Harry, já não era questão de um feitiço para estabilizar sua vassoura, também não de atuar de espião para remediar ter delatado a Voldemort a profecia, também não pela lembrança da mãe de Harry… todo isso era passado e passageiro. Isto não, isto era por Harry e de maneira permanente.

Abandonou sua cama e foi sentar-se na de seu amigo observando-o com seriedade.

— Esse homem se apaixonará de ti, posso te assegurar… Ninguém deveria desaproveitar o fato de que alguém pense e ame como você.

— Isso quer dizer que…?

— Que prometo não te causar nenhum problema, calarei minha boca e fecharei meus olhos, tão só espero que consiga o que queira.

— Obrigado! —exclamou abraçando-lhe efusivamente.

Ron enrijeceu pela súbita mostra de entusiasmo de seu amigo, felizmente para sua saúde mental, não durou muito. Harry apartou-se pondo-se seus sapatos com rapidez e correndo para a porta.

— A onde vai? —quis saber Ron.

— A planejar meu casamento!

Ron sorriu um pouco, apesar de que o casamento era com Snape, não recordava ter visto a seu amigo tão feliz como nesses momentos. Viu-o marchar-se e desejou que seguisse assim por sempre.

—000—000—000—

Draco já tinha acordado, decidiu se unir a Remus e Sirius a jantar em seu salão. Nunca se tinha imaginado passar um tempo com eles, se sentia muito estranho, mas cômodo.

Sirius era um bom conversador, sua conversa até fazia-lhe esquecer de sua angústia ao ter sido comprometido com um homem tão aberrante como Moody. Surpreendeu-se a si mesmo ao sentir como seus lábios sorriam com as bromas do animago.

Por outro lado, Remus era suave, cálido, e algo calado, no entanto se mostrava amável com ele, e Draco não podia evitar lhe olhar a cada vez que podia o fazer sem ser descoberto… Esses olhos dourados eram hipnotizantes e seu terno sorriso lhe alegrava o coração.

— E por isso seu padrinho me odeia, realmente é um rancoroso. —caçoou o animago, tratando de aliviar a lembrança do salgueiro boxeador.

— É um cínico, Sirius. —interveio Remus. — Ainda bem que podemos recordar isso como um episódio, mas reconhece que te ultrapassou.

— De acordo, de acordo, não digo mais… amanhã lhe enviarei um ramo de rosas a Snape para que já me perdoe.

Draco riu fortemente ao imaginar a Severus recebendo as rosas de Sirius. Seu riso fez que os dois maiores lhe observassem, nenhum deles recordava lhe ter visto dessa maneira nunca. Sirius, quem era mais extrovertido, alongou sua mão para sujeitar a do garoto.

— A alegria vai muito bem contigo, te faz ver muito atraente.

O loiro deixou de rir instantaneamente fazendo que suas bochechas se pusessem da cor do fogo. Buscou a Remus com a mirada descobrindo lhe um sorriso que confirmava o dito pelo animago, baixou novamente o rosto e nesse momento sentiu sua outra mão envolvida em uma calidez desconhecida.

Draco achava que seu coração batia audivelmente, seus olhos iam de sua mão esquerda sujeitada por Remus à direita tomada por Sirius… não pôde retirar nenhuma, eles lhe faziam se sentir seguro.

—000—000—000—

Severus fez passar a Harry até suas habitações privadas, queria sentir-se relaxado durante essa conversa que pintava para ser realmente irritante. Odiava as cerimônias, odiava os casamentos… e bem mais odiava ter que se casar por culpa de uma maldição.

Harry conseguiu ocultar sua curiosidade e tão só jogou um olhar a seu redor quando o professor não lhe estava olhando. Mas gostou daquela habitação, era uma antessala muito confortável, com cadeirões cômodos rodeados de almofadas junto à lareira. Tinha também uma mesa extremamente elegante colocado em uma esquina e luzia como se fosse usado com frequência, pensou que seguramente aí trabalhava bem mais cômodo que em seu despacho ou no salão de classes.

— Tome assento, Potter. —murmurou Severus sentando-se ele em um cadeirão individual, o mais próximo ao fogo. Harry aproveitou que o professor continuava sem lhe prestar demasiada atenção para o olhar detidamente enquanto elegia seu próprio lugar.

Essa noite a Harry parecia-lhe que seu professor luzia _"abrasável"_. Não levava sua túnica, tão só uma calça escura com um suéter negro que deixava ver o pescoço da branca e reluzente camisa.

Decidiu dar-lhe uma pequena surpresa e sentou-se no tapete junto a ele.

— Não lhe ensinaram bons modos, Potter?... Um jovem educado não se senta jamais no solo.

— E como nos vamos pôr de acordo então? —questionou mostrando alguns livrinhos que levava. — Só aqui poderá ver o que lhe mostro, a não ser que me deixe um espaço livre em seu cadeirão.

— Permaneça em seu lugar.

Harry sorriu enquanto elegia um calendário entre os objetos que levava. Como estava de costas a seu professor podia ocultar bem suas expressões. No entanto, queria seguir provocando-lhe, de modo que se recostou contra o cadeirão, divertido ao ver que o homem apartava discretamente suas pernas.

— Que data sugere para a cerimônia? —perguntou colocando o calendário aberto em fevereiro, no mês em que viviam.

— Não sei… talvez você queira que seja cerca de seu aniversário.

Severus inclinou-se para olhar melhor o calendário, girou as folhas até chegar a julho e assinalar o fim de semana mais próximo do dia em que Harry cumpriria seus dezessete anos.

— Não, não acho que seja boa ideia. —comentou Harry retrocedendo uma folha para colocá-la em junho.

— Achei que queria desfrutar desse mês de férias para passar com seus amigos.

— Dumbledore não me permitiria de qualquer maneira, eu prefiro que seja antes de sair de férias.

— Ah, então não quer voltar a casa de seus familiares. —respondeu crendo entender a atitude de Harry.

O garoto guardou silêncio, parecia estar estudando nos dias de junho para eleger o que mais gostava. Severus olhou-lhe diretamente, recordou uma parte de sua conversa anterior e franziu o cenho.

— Ou será que não confia em mim e por isso prefere se casar com tanta antecipação?... Teme que lhe deixe plantado e não tenha tempo de se conseguir outro iluso?

— Provavelmente. —respondeu sem girar-se. — Ou… provavelmente seja porque quero ter minha lua de mel o mais cedo possível.

— Está-se debochando de mim? —bufou Snape sem imaginar que Harry sentia suas bochechas arder como fogo.

— Seria incapaz, Senhor.

Severus bufou incrédulo, mas não quis discutir mais, o melhor era terminar cedo com esses tediosos preparativos.

— Então você eleja no dia, a mim me dá completamente igual.

Harry assentiu, recordou que o aniversário de Draco era o dia cinco, e não queria estar ocupado pensando em seu casamento enquanto o loiro podia ser espreitado por algum perigo. Então deu outra volta ao calendário para o mês de maio.

Ao vê-lo, Severus entrecerrou os olhos sem compreender o porque buscava uma data mais próxima.

— Potter, nesses dias são de exames… porque junho não?

— Maio é um mês que se presta mais para casamentos.

— Como queira. —aceitou indiferente.

— Que lhe parece o cinco de maio? —propôs Harry, isso lhe daria em um mês inteiro para se certificar de que Draco tivesse podido se libertar de Moody, e em caso contrário, atuar.

"_Tão só espero não andar demasiado fatigado por tanto sexo"_ Pensou se caçoando a si mesmo.

— Já lhe disse que pode eleger no dia que mais lhe queira.

— Sabe? Isto se parece muito ao sonho de qualquer apaixonado… que seu noivo lhe compraza na cada eleição.

— Potter, não estou de humor para sarcasmos.

— Que raro, sua vida é um sarcasmo.

Harry volteou disposto a desfrutar vendo a seu Professor rabiar, mas este se tinha apoiado completamente no cadeirão, deixando cair a cabeça para trás, massageando as têmporas.

Presto como um raio, Harry se apostou de joelhos, sem se dar conta que tinha ficado no meio das pernas de seu professor.

— Se sente mau? Quer que lhe traga algo?

— Só… só guarde silêncio uns minutos. —bufou irritado.

Harry lhe satisfez. Esteve a ponto de se sentir culpado por ter-lhe irritado no ponto de causar-lhe esse mal-estar, mas justo então captou em que comprometedora posição estava. Inevitavelmente seus olhos fixaram-se na entreperna do mago maior e engoliu duro.

"_!Oh Deus, como se me antoja!"_ Pensou saboreando-se o momento em que pudesse tirar toda essa roupa e ver esse masculinidade à intempérie, se endurecendo por ele.

Mas um suave gemido voltou-lhe à realidade, e ato seguido Snape tinha-se posto de pé para ir a uma espécie de estanceira de onde sacou um frasco escuro que abriu e bebeu rapidamente.

O garoto pôs-se de pé tomando seus cadernos.

— Acho que hoje tem sido suficiente para você… o vejo manhã.

Harry pensou que seu Professor nem sequer lhe tinha ouvido, mas antes de fechar a porta, escutou sua voz se despedindo, isso lhe fez voltar a sorrir e se prometeu ter cuidado para não lhe desencadear mais dores de cabeça.

—000—000—000—

Depois de chegar a sua habitação, Draco deu-se um banho para dispor-se a dormir. Apesar de ter desfrutado de muitas horas de sono nesse dia, ainda se sentia cansado, provavelmente como efeitos secundários das poções para a gripe.

Assim que ficou a escuras, sua mente regressou a sua estância nas habitações de seu professor de Defesa. Sua relação com Remus jamais tinha sido boa. Após os problemas de terceiro ano, não voltou a ter o valor de tentar a melhorar… ainda que agora que tinha voltado a seu posto, já não podia o ver como antes.

Não, seus sentimentos por Remus não eram como fazia dois anos… para nada.

Suspirou recordando que essa noite parecia ter mudado algo. E tudo graças a Sirius, a seu gracioso desenfado que lhe fez se sentir cômodo e desfrutar enormemente de algo que jamais creu possível.

Não demorou muito em voltar a ficar dormido, e algo lhe dizia que essa noite voltaria a sonhar com a mirada dourada... e quiçá também com uns olhos cinza azulados.

—000—000—000—

No dia seguinte tudo decorreu mais normalmente. Draco sentia-se contente de não ter visto aparecer novamente a Olho Louco pelo castelo, sorriu recordando a oportuna intervenção de Sirius.

Já era quase o entardecer quando se encontrou com Harry e a seus amigos se dirigindo para fora do castelo. Antes jamais se lhe tivesse ocorrido se acercar, mas aproveitando que nenhum de seus colegas Slytherin estava presente, se foi reunir com eles.

Harry recebeu-lhe com um sorriso, enquanto Ron e Hermione ainda tentavam dissimular seu receio pelo loiro.

— É que pensam contrair uma pneumonia? —perguntou tentando sacar conversa. — Têm dito que hoje é o dia mais frio da temporada.

— Mas tem deixado de nevar, pensamos em uma concorrência de bolas de neve quer se unir?

— Passo, Potter. Recém saí de um resfriado por andar voando quando não devo.

— Já, não seja delicado, estará em minha equipe. Você e eu contra eles… não te entusiasma a ideia de estrelar uma bola de neve na cara de Ron?

Ron e Draco trocaram uma maliciosa mirada, a ambos lhes atraiu em seguida a perspectiva de fazer rabiar ao outro. Os quatro garotos saíram então ao pátio, divertidos ao batalhar por não afundar nos montículos de neve.

Draco encarregou-se de construir uma trincheira enquanto Harry fazia as bolas de neve, e muito cedo começou o intercâmbio de lançamentos.

O moreno riu divertido quando o gorro de Draco saiu disparado depois de sofrer o ataque de Ron, seu cabelo ficou completamente revolto.

— Seu amigo é brusco. —bufou enquanto tentava infrutiferamente regressar à normalidade.

— Acho que essa bola de neve foi dedicada a Buckbeack.

— Tonto hipogrifo. —grunhiu amistoso. — Ainda tenho cicatriz por sua culpa. —agregou enquanto lançava outra bola e gritou eufórico ao ver que dava direto ao nariz do ruivo.

— Esconde-te ou te voltarão a colar. —advertiu-lhe Harry puxando atrás da trincheira.

Draco obedeceu enquanto construía um par de bolas mais de reforço.

— Sabe? Isto é divertido… se jogasse com Crabbe e Goyle teria que explicar por uma hora o objetivo do jogo.

— Ou terminariam lançando maldições imperdoáveis.

Ambos riram por sua ocorrência enquanto tinham que se agachar e sortear uma chuva de neve feitas pelotas, seguramente alguma invenção de Hermione.

— Seus amigos também fazem armadilha… Agora verão.

Draco saiu de seu esconderijo para lançar uma nova bola, e em seguida escutou o grito agudo de Hermione e uma lapeada de Ron, mas quase em seguida também seus risos, ao que parece a bola de neve que lhes lançasse ia enfeitiçada para provocar cócegas.

— É malévolo. —riu Harry.

— Já se lhe passará… E me diga, como te vai com meu padrinho?

— Suponho que bem, ainda que ontem terminou com enxaqueca.

— Não me estranha, tem o dom da provocar com grande facilidade.

— O único que quero lhe provocar são ereções, mas ainda não sei como.

Draco corou violentamente pela sinceridade de Harry, mas quase em seguida voltou a rir.

— Merlin, é tão prosaico!

— Acha que não goste disso?

— Quiçá quando já o tenha levado à cama, mas isso te confessará assim que te tenha confiança.

— E a propósito, já tenho que me ir… estamos organizando nosso casamento sabe?

— Isso me parece muito melhor.

Harry despediu-se de seus amigos para correr de regresso ao castelo. E assim que ficaram sozinhos, Ron e Hermione também se despediram cortês, mas brevemente, ainda não se sentiam em confiança para ficar a jogar com o loiro sem contar com a presença de Harry. Draco suspirou ao ficar só nos jardins.

Ia voltar ao castelo, quando sentiu que seu cachecol se apertava fortemente a seu pescoço, tentou afrouxa-la, mas tudo era inútil, a prenda parecia estar atuando por vontade própria com a firme intenção de deixar sem ar… O terror chegou a ele quando descobriu a alguém acercar pela colina e recordou que seu pesadelo ainda não terminava.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então quem será que esta fazendo Draco ficar sem ar?**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews...**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
